1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an image display device capable of reducing design and development costs of a driving integrated circuit and manufacturing costs of products by driving various image display panels of different pixel arrangements using one driving integrated circuit, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lightweight flat panel displays with slim body have been widely used as image display devices for personal computers, portable tablet terminals, laptops and monitors of various information apparatuses. Such flat panel displays include an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel, a field emission display, etc.
Each flat panel display includes an image display panel on which a plurality of pixel cells are arranged and a driving integrated circuit for driving the image display panel and displaying an image on the image display panel. For example, in an OLED, pixel circuits for controlling the levels of current supplied to organic light emitting diodes are arranged in the pixel cells and an image is displayed on the image display panel using the driving integrated circuit.
Recent image display panels used for tablet mobile communication apparatuses or various mobile communication apparatuses have various pixel arrangement structures. For example, a PenTile type pixel arrangement structure uses red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels repeatedly arranged in order of RGBG or BGRG according to constraints for high-resolution implementation and a pixel arrangement structure in which red (R), green (G) and blue (B) pixels are repeatedly arranged in order of RGB or BGR according to text readability and user requirements.
Conventionally, different driving integrated circuits for driving pixels are used for image display panels having different pixel arrangement structures. Hence, the cost of designing and developing the driving integrated circuits was high. That is, since different driving integrated circuits driving respective display panels are used to an image display panel where the pixels are arranged in the order of RGBG or BGRG and an image display panel where the pixels are arranged in the order of RGB or BGR, development costs and manufacturing costs of the driving integrated circuits were high.